


Steve Rogers, Pageant Mother

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Pageants, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Don't get him wrong, Sam Wilson loves his family, he loves his daughter and he loves his husband, but on pageant days his love is seriously tested.





	Steve Rogers, Pageant Mother

Don't get him wrong, Sam Wilson loves his family, he loves his daughter and he loves his husband, but on pageant days his love is seriously tested. 

Margaret Sarah Wilson is indisputably the best thing that’s ever happened to him, but Sam just wishes she didn't have such an obsessive love of pageants, and he wishes this love didn't easily corrupt Steve as well, because frankly pageants are batshit crazy. Like more batshit crazy than fighting Nazis or aliens or any other crazy shit Sam does now as Captain America. He can’t blame Steve for getting into pageantry though, since retiring the shield himself he’s needed something to throw himself into and pageantry is the best option, plus it lets him spend time with their daughter so win-win. 

Sam sighs torturously and crosses his arms, watching Steve carefully unpin the rollers from Margie’s wig. He sighs with a smile when he’s done, and fluffs up the black curls. 

Margaret turns to Sam in her chair and asks, “Aren’t I pretty, Daddy?”

“Magpie, you know how I feel about all of this.” Sam answers.

Steve squints his eyes at him and tilts his head, “Tell her she’s pretty.” He seethes.

Sam raises his hands in surrender, “Calm down, Pageant Mom, you look beautiful, alright? You’ll win for sure.” 

“Don't jinx it.” Steve says, and Sam rolls his eyes. 

 


End file.
